Of Obsessions and Fanboys
by Grell The Leper
Summary: It's William's turn to pick a movie for teir night in, but Grell and Undertaker are in no mood for his Jonny Depp fixation. Set in present day, an Undergrelliam oneshot.


_I swear, every time I post a new story or chapter, I've already a new one in my notebook, it's like a never ending circle! This one has just been floating around my books for ages, and I always forgot about it. But, low and behold, here it is. And this particular story is dedicated to my Yaoi Sister and Motivational Motivator, ForTheGun, who, by the way, writes some of the best Grelliam stories I've ever read. So, when you're done reading this one, go read hers too, you won't be disappointed. But in the meantime, read, enjoy and review :3_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny Depp, any of the movies mentioned, Undertaker, William or Grell. I should also take this time to remind myself that I am not Grell... I forget that sometimes...**

**Of Obsessions And Fanboys**

Wednesday night was movie night, that was the rule. No matter how many corpses had to be dressed, how many souls had to be reaped, no matter how much bloody overtime was left, Wednesdays were reserved for movies, popcorn, and most importantly, cuddling.

Grell strolled into the sitting room, dressed in only a skimpy red nightgown and one of William's shirts. The Undertaker was already waiting on the couch with his bag of bone biscuits, grinning madly as his redheaded lover sat himself on his lap.

"Alright you two, I have compiled a list of movies I think we should watch." Grell and the Undertaker exchanged a glance as William placed a stack of DVDs on the coffee table. "Our choices are: Sleepy Hollow, the Secret Window, Sweeney Todd, Pirates of the Caribbean, or Alice in Wonderland."

"Um, Will, Why do all of these movies include Johnny Depp?" William fixed his redheaded lover with a cold glare.

"Why would they not include Johnny Depp, Sutcliff? He is perfection. Now, if you want to question that, fine, but do it quietly, because we are watching _Alice_," William snapped, turning his back on his two lovers. Grell rolled his eyes and went back to nuzzling the Undertaker's scarred neck. He hated when Will got like that with his Johnny Depp fixation. Once, Grell had found Will stalking the actor, thinking his lovers would never find out. But find out they did, and they had a good laugh about it too.

"William, could you perhaps pass me some-"

"Shush! Honestly, Undertaker, I'm trying to watch this." Undertaker giggled at his stoic lover's little outburst. He hadn't actually wanted anything, he just enjoyed William's 'fanboying', as Grell called it.

"I think you made a much better Cheshire Cat, milady," the retired Reaper stated, stroking Grell's hair.

"Oh, how sweet, 'Taker, darling. You were definitely a better Hatter."

"Take that back this instant!"

Grell and the Undertaker jumped as William pointed his death scythe at them.

"How dare you? Johnny Depp is perfect, as I told you before. He was an amazing Hatter, just like he's amazing at everything else."

"Sorry, Will," the two muttered, moving as far away from William as the couch would allow. The frustrated Reaper turned back to the screen, his frown disappearing as he laid eyes on his obsession. He sat contentedly for almost five minutes before he was interrupted by a knock on the door. Letting out an exasperated sigh, he paused the movie, storming out to glare at the girl-scout that only wanted to sell him cookies in cute shapes, shapes that the Undertaker would probably have found very amusing.

* * *

"Oh, 'Taker, just like that."

William froze as he came back into the sitting room. His two lovers were now sprawled across the couch, the Undertaker on top of Grell as he bit the red-head's neck.

"What are you- how did you even...what?"

"Oh, Mr. Spears, would you care to join us?" the Undertaker purred, and William just knew he was winking beneath that fringe. The usually composed Reaper tried to glare at his elder lover, failing miserably, and then glanced back to the TV, his yellow-green eyes flitting between the two. Johnny Depp was an attractive man, but his two lovers were equally so, if not more... and really he could watch that movie anytime, right?

Wrong.

"Sorry you two, the Hatter calls." Grell and the Undertaker stared, gobsmacked, as William played the movie once more, sitting on the opposite end of the couch.

"You did not just choose him over us." William flinched slightly at Grell's tone. He knew what that meant. That was the voice reserved for sexual frustrations and lack of 'sexy time'.

"Sutcliff, I do not appreciate that-"

"Oh, William, I think maybe you should listen to our lady while she's trying to speak," the Undertaker sang, leaning towards the other man to help get his message across. Now William was really getting worried.

"You two need to behave yourselves, instead of-"

"Why, Will? Are you going to punish us?" It was at that moment that the dark-haired Reaper realised exactly what he was in for. Suddenly his two lovers were on top of him, the Undertaker giggling madly as he destroyed most of his clothes, Grell looking just as demented while he nipped and sucked at his lover's neck.

And poor William didn't even have time to pause his movie.

**The End.**


End file.
